


Sander Sides Poems

by cats_pajamies



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: just some poems also on my tumblr





	1. Prince's Poem

If your favorite flowers were daffodils  
I’d plant you a field of them.  
If your favorite sight was the night sky  
I’d chase the moon with you.

 

If you asked me to go  
I would.  
If you asked me to stay  
I would.

If your love was not me  
I would help you find them.  
If what you wanted would destroy me  
I would gladly be destroyed for you.


	2. Anxiety's Poem

I don’t know why.  
Why I love you  
Why your smile lights up my world   
Why your happiness makes me happy

I know  
That I hide my love behind lies  
That I hurt you to protect myself from rejection  
That you could never love me back.


	3. Logic's Poem

I am used to having the answers, but now all I have are questions.  
Why does my heart beat faster when you are near?  
Why does my stomach flip when I see you?  
Why does your touch send shivers down my spine?  
Why does your laugh warm my heart?  
Why do I fear you rejecting me?

I am told it is love.  
That makes me want to be near you.  
That make me want to please you.  
That makes me want to kiss you.  
That makes me need you.


	4. Morality's Poem

I want to protect you  
I want to keep you safe  
You say you do not need protection  
You say you are safe.

I am in love with you.  
I would give you the world  
You are in love with another  
They are your world

I will stand by and watch this happen  
I will hide my tears from you  
You will never know how deep my love is  
You will never know you broke my heart


	5. Roman/Morality's Poem

You get hurt so easily  
I love to take care of you  
You smile so much  
I love you smile  
You talk a lot  
I love your voice

You are you  
I love you


	6. Poly Sanders Poem

We, what a strange word.  
It has no exact amount  
It is a word that means me+ as many yous as possible

We are in love  
With, you and him and him  
How thrilling  
To asks that many to love you and love them in return  
How terrifying   
To asks that many to love you and love them in return

You and me and him and him  
are in love  
We  
are in love


	7. Moxiety’s Poem

You are the calm to my chaos  
You are the light to my dark  
You are the only things that makes me happy.

I hope to make you happy  
I hope you never stop telling your jokes  
I hope that you will always love me


	8. Analogical’s Poem

I try to give you answers to your fears  
It doesn’t seem to help  
I try to understand you  
It doesn’t seem possible  
I try to understand how you could love me  
It is illogical

I want to stop having fears  
It won’t stop  
I try to explain  
It won’t come out right  
I want you to understand how much I love you  
It is impossible

We both fear the other’s rejection  
We both wonder how the other could love us  
We both need to understand how we feel  
We both are in love

You and I  
Me and you  
You love me  
I love you

What else is there?


	9. Logicality’s Poem

You don’t get emotions  
I am ruled by emotions  
You are serious   
I am a joker  
You look for meaning  
I accept that mean is hard to find

Luckily love can bring two things together  
Luckily love doesn’t care about what we are separate  
Luckily love brings us together

I am so lucky you love me  
You are the one I love


	10. Prinxiety’s Poem

Sun and moon  
Day and night  
Life and death  
Hope and fear   
You and me

I am darkness  
You are night  
I am yin  
You are yang

Yet despite our differences  
You love me  
I love you


	11. Logic/Prince’s Poem

I hate you  
(I love you)  
You annoy me  
(You make me laugh)

You’re overly dramatic  
(You are more alive than me)  
I want to punch you  
(I long to kiss you)

Why are you here?  
(please don’t go)  
Why do I feel this way?  
(Why can’t I tell you how I feel?)


	12. A Poem for Thomas

Did you know that you make thousands of people smile just by being you?  
Did you know that you inspire so many people just by being you?  
Did you know that what you can clear away clouds just by being you?

Keep being you


End file.
